Warriors Advertisement!
WAIT! Hold on. this never really happened in the books and is just a spoof. please no hateful comments. Asking why there are so many Coming soon's? its because I didn't want to forget the names. thank you for your time. Firestar's Nine-Lives Elixir Firestar: Do you want to live as long as me? Well now you can! with this new elixir, just drink it up and you'll have 9 lives just like me. now, lets hear from some cats who tried it, and loved it! Bluestar: It really works! Leopardstar: Yup. Tigerstar: I hate it! Tallstar: I'm so glad I bought this! Nightstar: Nope. Leafstar: So, I liked it? Right, that's what im supposed to say? Firestar: Buy it today for only 1000,000,000,000,000,000,000 mice! Spottedleaf's and Cinerpelt's Medic Cream Spottedleaf: Did you get cut in the throat by Tigerstar? Tigerstar: I can hear you. Cinderpelt: Or drowned in the river? Spotted and Cinder: Then buy our Medic Cream! Its mixed with all the herbs in the medicine cat den! And can heal ANYTHING. Narrator: May make you drowsy and sleepy, and is very sticky. If you apply too much it will cause death. Spotted and Cinder: Buy it TODAY! Jayfeather's Insta Attract (suggested by Kosh naranek) Jayfeather: Need a mate, but just no one will even look at you? Crowfeather: Oh yes, please! Jayfeather: Well don't spend your life on eHarmony.com! *throws computer out the window* I have a solution for you! Just simply spray this on you, and... Crowfeather: I got all the hot babes. Jayfeather: Wow! Ya hear that? It works! Narrator: *Reads very fast* Do not use if you are a Medicine Cat because StarClan will dispose of you Tigerstar's Revenge Therapy (suggested by Peaceheart) Tigerstar: oh, I know you want some sweet, dark, cold revenge, but your either Dark Forest or the real world, and cant reach who you want revenge on. oh yeah. I know how you feel, I've been there. You need my revenge therapy! just try to reach me in a dream, and ill do this: Tigerstar: Now, Ashfur. What do you see? *holds up pink blob on piece of paper* Ashfur: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in flames. Tigerstar: Good, good. Tigerstar: My sons,- Director: *whispers in Tigerstars ear* Tigerstar: I mean my son, Hawkfrost, loved it. Buy it today. Hollyleaf's Send-Yourself-To-Anywhere Machine (suggested by Silverstorm123) Stormwillow: I want to go somewhere! Hollyleaf: Me too! So I did. I went to the tunnels! want to go there? you might meet a hot trapped soul! Stormwillow: Really? Hollyleaf: YES. I used it, it worked. just go in this portal like thing, and- *shoves in portal* .* * * POOF * * *. Stormwillow: whoa... whoa wait what? Hollyleaf: did I mention it only sends you to the tunnels? Stormwillow: n- Hollyleaf: *cuts off Storm* BUY IT NOW YOU'LL BE SORRY! 3-Powers App Coming Soon Brambleclaw's Pill to Become Deputy (suggested by Wildberry343) Coming soon Ash's Tips to Burn Someone in Flames Coming Soon Slushy-Prey Magic (Slushy Magic) *note I did this because I could not get that commercial out of my head! Coming Soon RiverClan Body-Swap (Celebrity Wife-Swap) Crookedstar: A new TV show Is coming to ABC Clans (ABC Family).... Leopardstar: And its called,: Mistystar: RiverClan Body Swap! (Celebrity Wife-Swap) Mapleshade: All you have to do... Oakheart: is choose one of us... Bluestar: *says very quietly* go Oakheart woo Silverstream: Alive or Dead, Feathertail: And Swap bodies with us! Redtail: Filthy otters. Reedwhisker: So, go to www.WarriorsofawesomethebestamazingRiverClan/SwapBodies.com Stonefur: join today! Yellowfang's Fire Protection Coming Soon Bluestar's Air Bubble for drowning Cats Coming Soon sorry if someone already did something like this, I haven't read every single page on here. you can put suggestions on what the warriors should advertise next in the comments!